Dear friend (Español)
by laumirot
Summary: Un día después que llegamos de Volterra, recibí por correo una computadora. Nunca espere que lo que más deseaba me llegara simplemente contestando un mensaje de un nuevo amigo. ( todos los derechos pertenecen a Mme R. yo solo cree este historia.)


BePOV

Estaba sentada en mi habitación, esperando que mi computadora terminara de cargar el sistema mientras miraba a través de la ventana. Recibí esta increíble compu hace casi tres semanas por correo; el remitente era un fan anónimo. Edward estaba leyendo un libro y seguía tratando de convencerme de aceptar su propuesta de casamiento.

Hace tres semanas, conseguir evitar que Edward se suicidara en Volterra. Estaba muy asustada y tuvimos suerte cuando Aro decidió darnos una oportunidad, dejándonos ir pero diciendo que tenía que ser convertida pronto. Mi querido novio me dijo que la única forma de cumplir con este pedido era si yo me casaba con él. Punto muerto en la historia, no pienso casarme ni con él ni con nadie. De esa forma empezamos con estas discusiones que se prologaron por tres semanas.

"Bella? Tenés que ser tan terca? Yo te amo, vos me amas: ¿porque no podés casarte conmigo?" Edward me pregunto por la milésima vez. "Podés dejar de jugar con tu juguetito nuevo?"

"Mi respuesta es la misma; vos me lastimaste y ya no siento por vos igual que antes. No podés esperar que deje todos mis proyectos de lado por vos." Yo le contesté y volví a poner mi atención en la computadora.

"Vos te acordás lo que dijo Aro?" Él me dijo molesto.

"Si, me dijo que tenía que transformarme, él nunca dijo nada sobre tener que casarme con vos por lo cual mi repuesta sigue siendo la misma. Necesito dormir, nos vemos mañana en la escuela." Le dije tranquilamente.

Cuando volvimos de Volterra, las cosas se complicaron con los Cullen. Charlie no estaba contento con ellos y yo estaba desilusionada con el comportamiento que tuvieron cuando me abandonaron. Para agregar más problemas, conocí a mi amigo en internet.

Un día después de que volvimos, me llego la computadora y encontré una cuenta abierta en este sitio de chat. Había esta invitación de una persona con el apodo de VA1500. Él era divertido y empezamos a chatear todos los días al final de mis deberes. Le encantaba descubrir los pequeños detalles de mi vida cotidiana; le conté sobre mi exnovio que me había lastimado y que quería que nos casáramos para darme algo que yo deseaba mucho. Era fácil contarle mis problemas y esperaba ansiosa el fin del día para encontrarlo en el sitio.

La primera vez que chateamos, estaba nerviosa ya que nunca había hablado sobre mi tanto con alguien y él quería saber todo sobre mi. Mi color favorito, mi comida preferida, las canciones que me gustaba escuchar. El me conto sobre el también, que la música clásica era su favorita, que su color preferido era el negro y que le gustaba aprender y estudiar sobre todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Un día recibí un regalo, un collar con diamantes. Me sorprendió y le dije que era demasiado caro; el me contesto que no era suficiente, que mi amistad significaba mucho más para él y que quería darme un poco a cambio de esa amistad.

"¿Bella, te estoy hablando, me podés contestar? " Edward me dijo de pronto.

"Pensé que te habías ido, nos vemos mañana en la escuela." Le conteste abriendo la ventanita de chat.

 _Va1500: ¿Isabela, estas ahí?_

 _IsaSwan: ¿Seguís en línea?_

 _Va1500: Si, te estaba esperando, ¿te acordás que tenía algo que contarte hoy?_

 _IsaSwan: Si, me dijiste que tenías un secreto y que esperabas que no me enojara._

 _Va1500: Espero que después que te cuente esto quieras seguís hablando conmigo. ¿Estas sola?_

 _IsaSwan: Si, mi amigo se fue así que nadie nos va a molestar. Voy a tratar de ser comprensiva._

 _Va1500: ok, Yo sabía sobre vos y tus problemas cuando empezamos a chatear. Me fascinaste y quería ser tu amigo, aunque sea de lejos. Es por eso que te mande la computadora para tener una forma de comunicación abierta._

 _IsaSwan: ¿Cuando te conocí?_

 _Va1500: Te vi por la primera vez hace tres semanas mientras salvabas a un amigo._

 _IsaSwan: ¿Como? ¿Donde?_

 _Va1500: Ese es el problema. Nos conocimos en Volterra, en el castillo. Te vi salvando su vida y lo valiente que fuiste cuando hablaste con los tres reyes. En ese momento decidí que tenía que conocerte mejor._

 _IsaSwan: Sos un vampiro y conoces mi problema._

 _Va1500: Si, estoy tratando de encontrar una solución a tu problema._

 _IsaSwan: ¿Sos uno de los guardias?_

 _Va1500: Pregunta difícil, vivo en el castillo pero no pertenezco a la guardia,._

 _IsaSwan: ¿Podes ayudarme o me estabas espiando?_

 _Va1500: Empecé a hablar con vos porque quería conocerte. Te encuentro interesante y quisiera poder ser tu amigo. Nunca fue mi intención espiarte._

 _IsaSwan: ¿Ellos saben que chateas conmigo?_

 _Va1500: Sabes que estoy chateando con alguien fuera del castillo y me piden que sea cuidadoso con lo que te cuento._

 _IsaSwan: ¿Como ocultas nuestras conversaciones de Aro?_

 _Va1500: Podemos decir que le cuesta usar su habilidad conmigo._

 _IsaSwan: ¿Sos como yo?_

 _Va1500: No, nunca vi a nadie que pueda protegerse como vos. Jane estaba tan enojada que Aro tuvo que hablar con ella para hacerle entender que no había que castigarte. ¿Estas cansada? ¿No tenes que ir a la escuela mañana?_

 _IsaSwan: Tenes razón, tengo que dormir un poco._

 _Va1500: Una sorpresa va llegar a tu casa; no te enojes con mis regalos, no tengo muchos amigos y me da mucho placer cuando te compro estas cosas._

 _IsaSwan: Me hace sentir mal que no te doy nada a cambio._

 _VA1500: Tu amistad es suficiente y esperar que un día puedas perdonarme todas mis mentiras. Andar a dormir y hablamos mañana._

 _IsaSwan: Hasta mañana._

Como cada noche, era demasiado tarde e iba a tener problemas siguiendo las discusiones entre Alicia y Jess. Tenía mucha curiosidad por el nuevo regalo, pero solo podía esperar hasta el final de clases para descubrirlo. En general, no me gusta que me hagan regalos, pero con él se sentía bien. Nunca iba a decirle eso o me iba a mandar más regalos hasta no tener espacio en mi habitación.

Me desperté tarde y tuve que prepararme un sándwich como desayuno. Charlie me vio y se puso a reír.

"¿Te quedaste otra vez hasta tarde? ¿Tu amigo no sabe que tenes que dormir a veces?" Charlie pregunto sonriendo.

"Él vive en Italia así que a veces se olvida." Dije pensando que mi amigo no dormía, pero eso no era posible decirlo.

"Entonces lo conociste cuando seguiste al idiota?" Charlie pregunto.

"No me puedo acordar de haberlo visto o hablar con él por lo que es un misterio para mí." Dije y el suspiro.

"Parece bien entusiasmado con vos si podemos tomar sus regalos como parámetro." Charlie me respondió sonriendo.

Lo saludé y me fui pensado en la actitud de mi padre con mi nuevo amigo en línea. Nunca aprecio a Edward, siempre fue frio con él y ahora está siendo muy comprensivo con esta relación en línea inclusive haciendo bromas. Las clases durante el día fueron interesantes y rápido nos encontramos en la pausa del almuerzo. Compre mi comida y me senté con mis amigos poniendo mi compu en la mesa.

"Trajiste tu juguetito a la escuela? ¡Estas obsesionada con este aparato!" Edward dijo molesto.

"No es tu problema así que no me molestes". Le dije secamente.

 _IsaSwan: ¿Estas ahí?_

 _VA1500: ¿Hola, donde estás?_

 _IsaSwan: Estoy en la escuela, almorzando. ¿Cómo estás?_

 _Va1500: Aburrido y extrañándote. ¿Y vos?_

 _IsaSwan: esperando el fin del día y no tener que gritarle a mi amigo otra vez para que me deje tranquila._

 _Va1500: ¿Edward te está molestando?_

 _IsaSwan: Me olvide que lo conoces. Si, sigue hablado de su propuesta incluso cuando ya le dije que no varias veces. ¿No tendrías una idea para que me deje de molestar?_

 _Va1500: Puede ser. Cambiando de tema, si fuera seguro venir a Volterra, ¿Vendrías a visitarme?_

 _IsaSwan: Si ninguno de los hermanos quisiera matarme o ninguno de los guardias quisiera probar mi sangre como almuerzo, me encantaría conocer la ciudad y el castillo._

 _Va1500: Creo que podría ser posible y te cuento mi idea cuando sea más concreta. Creo que después de tanto tiempo chateando podés tener la mente abierta para conocer mis secretos. Los hermanos no van a ser un problema porque creo que quieren conocerte. Hablemos esta noche de eso._

 _IsaSwan: ok, hasta esta noche._

Cerré mi compu y fuimos a clases. Edward estaba molesto conmigo y Alicia enojada porque estaba bloqueando mi futuro por lo que les dije que me iba a mi casa después de clases. Cuando llegué, me encontré con un caja en la mesa de la cocina y me puse a leer la carta sonriendo al ver la letra en el papel.

 _'Querida Isabela,_

 _Me puso muy contento que me perdonaras por no decirte que el castillo que te asusto tanto era mi hogar. Espero que algún día puedas pensar en el castillo como un lugar lleno de buenas memorias y no miedo._

 _Soy muy feliz con tu amistad y por eso decidí enviarte este libro donde están todos mis recuerdos y donde podes aprender sobre el castillo y nuestro grupo._

 _Si tenes preguntas sobre lo que vas a leer o queres hablar sobre lo que está escrito, podemos chatear y te voy a explicar lo que pueda._

 _Espero que hayas tenido un buen día,_

 _Tuyo siempre,_

 _VA.'_

Abrí la caja y encontré un viejo manuscrito. Abriendo el libro pude observar que las letras estaban escritas en una hermosa caligrafía que usaba un tinta anciana y cara como el papel utilizado. El libro estaba escrito en primera persona y el titulo era 'Los Volturi'. Tenía la sensación de que este regalo confirmaba mis sospechas sobre mi amigo y decidí llama a uno de los Cullen que todavía era uno de mis mejores amigos. Carlisle.

"Carlisle Cullen" Mi mejor amigo respondió.

"Carlisle, necesito que me ayudes," Le dije rápido.

"Bella, que bueno saber de vos. Tenes problemas con Edward otra vez?" el me respondió acostumbrado a resolver mis problemas con su hijo.

"Sabes si los Volturi tiene un libro donde hayan escrito sus memorias?" Le pregunte nerviosa.

"Sé que existe un diario escrito por Aro y lo vi una vez pero nunca dejo que nadie lo lea. Dicen que contiene todos los secretos de su familia y que podría ser peligroso si algunas de las cosas escritas ahí se divulgaran. Peligroso para todo no solo para ellos sino ara todos los clanes. ¿Porque me preguntas?" Carlisle pregunto curioso.

"¿Como se llama ese diario?" Murmure con cierta aprehensión.

"¿Bella, estas bien? Estoy yendo a tu casa, no te pongas más nerviosa." El me contesto y yo pude escuchar el aire moviéndose a su alrededor mientras él corría a mi casa. Alguien toco a la puerta y él estaba ahí esperándome. Nos sentamos en el sofá y me miro preocupado.

"Decime que paso." Él me dijo tranquilo.

"Un día después de que llegamos de Volterra recibí por correo esta compu donde encontré un amigo en línea." Le dije.

"Y empezaron a chatear me imagino, ¿Sabes quién es?" El me pregunto.

"Hablamos todos los días y yo le conté mis problemas con Edward, sin dar nombres y de mi vida en general. El me conto de su vida y somos muy cercanos. Ayer me dijo que es un vampiro y que vive en el castillo, que quisiera verme algún da y que quisiera mostrarme su casa. Me dijo que no forma parte de la guardia y que puede protegerme de los hermanos." Yo le conté y Carlisle suspiro.

"Pensas que puede ser Demetri o Felix?" El me preguntó.

"Lo pensé pero cuando me empezó a mandar regalos como este, me puso en duda." Le dije mostrándole el collar.

"Tengo la impresión de haber visto ese collar en algún lado." Carlisle dijo.

"Hoy me mando este libro." Le dije y el frunció el entrecejo.

"Un libro?" El preguntó.

Le mostré el diario sin dejar que lo tocara, de alguna forma tenía la impresión que el dueño podría sentir si alguien extraño tocaba su diario. Carlisle parecía en shock y tenía sus ojos llenos de miedo y asombro.

"Bella, ¿esto es lo que yo creo?" El me pregunto.

"Si, este es el diario y eso significa que …" Yo no quería terminar mi frase y el parecía tener el mismo problema. El teléfono sonó en ese momento y yo conteste la llamada.

"Hola Aro."


End file.
